Teacher's pet
by Crazy.With.a.UkeNaruto.Fetish
Summary: one-shot, pointless sex, BDSM, Master/slave(pet) and Itanaru!3
1. Chapter 1

**Teacher's pet**

**Well hello there this story come to me and my head did not let it go so yeah.. This is something really crazy. The Paring is Itanaru and it will contain Yaoi and yes Itachi is sadistic against poor uke Naruto. So read and enjoy and I don't own Naruto. Yeah and sorry for the rather weird ending to family pride that story kind of dropped in my mind so I had to end it. And this story is a one shot that will not leave me alone so I really have to write it.**

"**speaking"**

'**thoughts'**

* * *

_Normal POV (it will have this, the whole story)_

Naruto Uzumaki the loudmouth was silence and quiet actually nobody give it a second thought because they had history and the history teacher Itachi Uchiha was really scary, but it was not his death glare that had the Uzumaki to shut up no it was that bluntly Naruto was Itachi's pet.

Oh yes Itachi Uchiha had a little blond pet at home, Naruto lived with Itachi Uchiha something only the Uchiha family (that really liked the blond and kept quiet about it) and Naruto's closest friend (Shikamaru, Gaara , Hinata, Kiba and Haku) know because if this fact come out Itachi would be fired and the raven preferred to keep his job.

So Naruto had tried to been a very good student since he had moved in with Itachi and that was not because Itachi helped him with the homework's it was because Naruto got punished if Itachi heard the other teacher complain about the blond, and the other teacher thought that Naruto was sweet when he was a loudmouth in their classroom Itachi didn't agree in his classroom he wanted it to be quiet something he had told Naruto and of course his little pet obeyed.

The bell ranged telling the student it was time for lunch, and Naruto like always stayed behind to wait for permission to eat with his friend, "You have been good today my Kitsune." Itachi's dark voice made Naruto's knees to shiver god he loved the raven and he knew that the raven loved him. "Hai Itachi-sama." Short answers always pleased the man in school but a small slap on Naruto's ass told him he had done something wrong, "Naruto I have told you to call me sensei in school." Itachi hissed and Naruto knew that he would have a long evening that day. "Sorry Itachi-sensei I forgot." Itachi gave him a look that said we will be dealing with this at home, "Of you go to eat and don't be late to your next class." Itachi watched how the little fox run out of his classroom to the cafeteria.

The lunch was great Naruto could have fun with his friends, Naruto had free time and well he had to ask Itachi for stuff like go out clubbing with his friend but Naruto loved to be dominated and he loved the possessive side of Itachi.

"Hey Naruto are you listening?!" Kiba's high loud voice snapped him out of his thoughts he had a sheepish look on his face, "Well no." Naruto said and rubbed his hand behind his head; Kiba's eyes become darker and Naruto knew kiba had something evil in mind, "So how was history?" Naruto punched him in the stomach. "Uzumaki-san, Inuzuka-san stop." Naruto turned and was face to face with Iruka-sensei 'great now I will have a hell with Itachi' all stupid things Naruto did got reported to Itachi because the other teacher had noticed that Itachi had control on the loudmouth Naruto if the only knew how Itachi got that control.

Naruto's day went on after lunch he had only English with Iruka-sensei and that class was easy Naruto had lived in England when he was younger and before he got together with Itachi English was the only class that he did not fail in. Iruka-sensei gave them homework three page essay to write about their childhood. When the bell rang Iruka asked Naruto to stay, "Naruto-san do you want to write about something else?" Iruka knew that Naruto had been an orphan since the age of 9. "It's okay Iruka-sensei I will write about my childhood that I remember and then I can write about the year when I got adopted is that fine?" Naruto gave the brunet a fox grin "That will be perfect, of you go."

Naruto hurried home he had only two stops with the train of course he could have walked the way much faster but he could not be seen going to a teacher's home. When he come home he noticed that Itachi had come home early it was Friday after all and there had been no test in history so Itachi didn't need to stay after school this Friday.

Naruto shivered when he open the door "Tadaima!" He called out "Okaeri" Itachi's dark voice responded that voice it sent shiver down Naruto's spine, "pet come hear." Itachi was not happy and Naruto stumbled to the living room where Itachi was sitting on the couch a book was on the table probably something Itachi had read before Naruto come home. "Well pet I heard from Iruka-san that you started a fight with Kiba-san today is that true?" Naruto heard the amusement in Itachi's tone.

He knew what was coming, "Hai Itachi-sama I punched him in the stomach." Naruto knew that it was best to be honest about it, "so pet why did you punch Kiba in the stomach?" Itachi smirked because he knew what this conversation would lead to. "He mocked me about you Itachi-sama." Naruto's voice was not steady because he knew too what this conversation would lead to. "That's not a good excuse pet, come here." Naruto went over and stood in front of Itachi, Itachi put Naruto in his lap and Naruto let it happen he would regret if he struggled.

"So pet what are we going to do with you?" Itachi was stroking Naruto's chest, a shiver went down Naruto's spine. "Itachi-sama you can do whatever you want." A little chuckle come from Itachi to show that he was pleased with the answer, "well pet I am quite displeased with you behavior today so please me pet," Naruto know exactly what Itachi meant so he started with slide of his owners lap and put himself on his knees right in front of Itachi who had an evil smirk on his face. Itachi looked over Naruto he then stood up, "So little pet, I am going to collect some things, stay in that position!

Naruto obeyed knowing that if he disobeyed this would only be fun for Itachi. Itachi was beside him and Naruto had not noticed the man! A collar was around Naruto's neck in five seconds and he whimpered when the leash that was connected to the collar pulled, he looked up in Itachi's black eyes and whimpered again when Itachi pulled the leash to make Naruto's neck move up.

"Well pet you can start now." Itachi smirked and sat down on the couch, Naruto was between Itachi's leg directly and took out his owners member he started to suck on it, Itachi stroked the golden locks of his little pet he felt that mouth swallow his member. "Pet look at me" that was a command and Naruto looked up at his master. "Mm so beautiful you are my pet" Naruto started to blush, Itachi took a hard gasp of golden locks and shoved Naruto's head down and then up and down again. Naruto let it just happened he know very well that Itachi wanted him to make a mistake and Naruto was not going to do anything that could make Itachi punish him more, his boyfriend was a sadist and he loved to make Naruto blush and uncomfortable in public.

"pet my lap know" again a command and Naruto obeyed very fast he sat in his owners lap and waited for next command, a pale hand stroked over the tanned skin and then a small squeeze on a pink nipple a gasp from the blond made the raven smirk, Itachi started to lick his pet in the face Naruto felt the pink muscle from his master all over his face and as soon that pink muscle was over the blonds mouth he started to suck on it and the raven did not complain. Naruto felt a hand slide down his back and then it happened Itachi slapped Naruto's ass and the blond responded with a "eep" and then bit down and I felt blood in my mouth, 'I am so screwed' thought Naruto when he meet Itachi's eyes.

Itachi draw back from the blonds face and slapped Naruto hard over the face and then throw the younger boy on the floor with a bump and a whimper. Naruto's blue eyes looked up at the older man and he shrouded in fear when he meet the dark eyes that promised him pain. "Go to the bedroom pet." Naruto started to get on his feet when a pale hand slapped him again, "When I said go I mean that you are going to crawl on your hands and knees like the good pet you are." Naruto nodded and started to crawl to the bedroom, when he came to the bedroom he looked around inside the room were a big bed that was for like five people and the left side of the bedroom had two doors that led to a walk in closet and a bathroom. The right side held a throne the throne were in black iron and with black silk to make it comfortable and at the right armrest were a metal ring, that Naruto had been caged to many times.

Naruto decide to wait for his master beside the throne, Naruto knew that he was so fucked right know, Itachi tolerated much stuff like Naruto's behavior in school and his struggle when he was tied to the bed the blonde wanted to hold on to Itachi during their sessions. And gods there sessions there were hot and Naruto really got the humiliation that he wanted. But Itachi did never tolerate when Naruto hurt him physical or mental. Step made Naruto comeback to the reality, a small chuckle made Naruto raise his head to look at the Raven. "Are you exited pet?" Naruto blushed and noticed that his tent was showing throw his pants, "come here so I can strip you." Itachi command and his dominate aura nearly made Naruto moan. He went over to Itachi stumbling and when he was in front of the dark angel he eyed the floor and looked submissive in front of his owner.

Itachi's pale hands started to get rid of everything that covered his pet. You could say that Itachi wanted to fuck his pet really fast but that was not the case Itachi wanted to play with his pet yes not fuck yet. When Naruto was naked "down on your knees" Itachi's voice made the blond boy shiver but he obeyed and the leash was pulled. Itachi went over to the throne and sat down with the leash still in his hands he pulled a little and Naruto almost fell over on his stomach, this made Itachi chuckle and Naruto blush big, his face was like a tomato.

Itachi pulled again and Naruto started to walk on his knees towards the raven and this sight turned on Itachi so bad because the little blond was turned on and Itachi could see the love that those beautiful aqua eyes presented. Itachi took a hand full of blond locks and bent his pet head up so that smooth tanned neck was fully exposed, Itachi started to hiss when the blonds eyes started tear up Itachi loved to make his pet uncomfortable because he knew that the blond liked pain and loved to be humiliated if Itachi asked him he always denied it but Itachi knew a lie when he heard one.

"I hate when you hurt me slut, you will not get a nice treatment to night and I will give you a punishment on Monday, understood?" Itachi had plans oh these planes made him hard so hard. "yes master" Naruto's voice cracked a little Itachi still held the blonds neck up high, but Naruto had seen the Perverse glint in Itachi's eyes and he knew that this punishment on Monday would be embarrassing. Itachi's hand let Naruto rest his neck and then he pushed it towards his crouch. Naruto's face went against the tent in Itachi's pants for five minutes and then he got caged to the throne.

Naruto watched from his seat beside the throne how Itachi's pale chest got exposed and then he got the shirt in his face, Naruto looked at Itachi for a command what to do to the shirt he recently got thrown in his face but Itachi was quiet and Naruto soon forgot the shirt when Itachi started to get rid of the pants how he managed to sit down and at the same time take of his pants was amazing. Soon Naruto felt his howl body shiver when the raven only had his boxer on, Naruto started to breathe heavily. Itachi gave the caged blond a glance he smirked when he saw those eyes, the normally bright blue orbs had a dark blue color instead and they screamed lust and Itachi's eyes that were trained to not miss a detail could see the fear in his pets eyes.

Itachi's smirk grow he was ready to fuck this adorable blond really hard and his little blond was going to love it all over. "Slut, come here and look at the cock that will pound your ass." Naruto gulped but walked in front of his owner and when Itachi's boxers was off, he admired the cock that he knew would pound in him very soon. "Lick it pet" Naruto started to lick on the hard shaft, he was very careful Naru-chan did not wish for more punishment. Itachi pulled Naruto's head away from his cock and mentioned for the blond to turn around, Naruto did that in an instant "show me that beautiful hole of yours pet" Itachi said smirking. Spreading his ass cheeks showing the pink hole, Itachi leaned forward and stuffed without lube a sex toy in the quivering hole. "AHHHH ITAI it stings ah ah Itachi-sama" Naruto screamed he was used to this punishment so it did not hurt that much anymore but a little pain was still there. "You like that don't you painslut?" Itachi put one foot and pushed the toy hard, the blond was silent crying he would not beg yet and Itachi was not interested in waiting for the blond to start begging he wanted to have sex and what an Uchiha wants an Uchiha gets.

Itachi released his pet from the throne and dragged the blond after him to the king seized bed, "get up on the bed slut" Naruto crawled up on to the bed and laid there on his stomach with his ass in the air the toy still inside his hole and waiting for Itachi to do what he pleases with him. Itachi chuckles on the display of submission form his little fox, he put a knee on the bed and dragged the toy out Naruto was whining the hole time and the blond was very hard.

Itachi lined his shaft up with the quivering hole and pushed inside he did not wait for his pet to get comfortable, no he fucked the poor boy fast and hard with some really good hard slaps to his pet's very nice ass until the ass was red and the word "please" had come from Naruto's mouth, then the good locking devil let the blond angel come with a scream "Itachi!" and then Itachi followed suite when that thigh channel clamped down on his shaft. "Naru-Koi" was breath out and then silenced, but before the blond could fall asleep his master whispered in his ear "On Monday you will have a Vibratior in you tight ass all day and it will be buzzing, my naughty fox" a kiss on the forehead and then sleep took both the teacher and the teacher's pet.

* * *

**Finely! Done this took me months! God started on it like in December and finishing it now, shit finely I can write again! Have some other stories that are waiting to be finished! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well Well, this was going to be a one shot but people wanted to read poor Naru-chans punishment. So I will give you another chapter of this:D Itachi-sama is staring at me from my computer background… Sharingan Creepy! Ja Ne /Jennifer **

Naruto's weekend was event full, so on Monday morning Naru-chan had forgotten about his punishment but sadly for our blond Itachi had not. So on Monday morning Naruto was waked by a buzzing sound, he opened his easy to be meet with Itachi's winning smirk. And when Naru-chan could tore his eyes from Itachi's eyes he noticed the vibrator in Itachi's hand and his face became totally red. "ehh master why?" Itachi's smile become even bigger, "why, did you forget your punishment little pet?" Naruto gulped "I,I have to make myself ready or I will be late for school Itachi-sama". Itachi nodded and separated his pet's leg and in one elegant movement he shoved the vibrator inside the blond boy, "aaaaaa, that hurt," Naruto had tears in his eyes and Itachi kissed him deep and wiped away the tears. "Hush little baby, this is your own fault, now hurry up and get ready for school if you hurry up you will not be late and I don't need to punish you under my double class." Itachi left the blond in bed and left to get to his car and drive to school he had waked Naru-chan late for a reason he felt really mean today so he decided that the little blond kitsune would not have a fun day at all. (evil smirk)

As Itachi predicted Naruto was late for school and when he stumble inside Asuma' s class room for his math class, Asuma-sensei gave Naruto a look and nothing more the kid had not been late for school in such a long time. Naruto could not for his life focus on the small numbers on his paper, his thoughts were around the thing that was up his ass, *don't think about it don't think about it* this sentence he repeated inside his mind over and over again.

Naruto tried again with the numbers but now they were just jumping around and when he switched position on the chair the vibrator hit his prostate right on and it took every bit of his self-control not to moon loudly. It was a very reviled Naruto Uzumaki that left Asuma-sensei class that day.

Line

Asuma- sensei went over to the teachers break room and inside were only Itachi-sensei, Anko-sensei not talking to one another at all, but Asuma just blurted out "Uzumaki-kun was late to today, I am a bit choked do you think he is back on normal tracks again?" the answers he got was a "hm" from the Uchiha and Anko that just shrugged her shoulders.

Line

Naruto was standing outside his English classroom waiting for Iruka-sensei to open the door Naruto thought that this Monday he was so happy that he did not have any class together with Kiba or any other of his friends normally he hated Monday just because that reason.

Finally the blond boy watched his English teacher walk down the hall yes, yes maybe Iruka-sensei would give him something else to think about, he stopped his thought there he could not live down if anybody saw him with a hard on. But Naruto had bad luck he could not concentrate and they were just reading he had read the same text over and over again and he could not stop himself every time the word *coming* or *hard* was in a sentence he started to think about Itachi-sama and it started to be really hot in the class room.

Iruka-sensei looked over at the blond and Naruto tried to hide his red cheeks for the teacher but he failed, Iruka was coming over to him. "Naruto, are you feeling okay? Do you want to go see the nurse?" the blond boy was shaking his head and looked down on the text he was to ashamed to talk.

40 min late Naruto Uzumaki run out of the English classroom over to his Biology class even if it was 20 min break between.

Line

Iruka looked after the blond boy and bit his lip he was worried for the boy he look like he had a fever. The brunet turned around and was face to face with Itachi Uchiha, "oh Itachi-san you scared me." "ahh my deepest apologies Iruka-san I was just wondering what got you so worried." Itachi replayed with a charming smile. "ohh you see Naruto Uzumaki did not look very good during my lesion his face was flushed and he did not want to speak." Itachi's only remark on this was a quiet "hm" and then he turned away from Iruka so the brunet did not see his satisfying smirk.

Line

Anko-sensei had a creepy smile when she looked at Naruto and he felt very uncomfortable alone in the same room with her, what on earth had he been thinking when he ran to this class 20 min earlier ohh right he did not think at all.

If Naruto thought that Anko would be lesser creepy when the other students his hopes was crushed. The only positive thing about his biology class was that it kept his thoughts away from sex and Itachi-sama.

So when the class was over it was a trouble free Naruto that went to lunch.

Line

Lunch was easy Kiba was home with a fever so Naruto and Shikamaru had a quiet lunch together, Shikamaru thought it to be to troublesome to ask why the hyper blond was so quiet.

Naruto on the other hand was happy to not have to explain anything about his odd behavior.

After Lunch he had homeroom with Kakashi-sensei it was boring and it made Naruto's thoughts wonder back to the vibrator in his ass and on Itachi-sama that he had double class with later that day.

He started blushing not that anybody notice because Kakashi-sensei just read his book and did not really paid any attention to the class everybody else was playing games on their phones, or talking about other stuff.

Line

Naruto did survive without passing out in a pool of blood, but really know he was in trouble art class with Jiraya-sensei who always told them to draw something very sexy or perverted, and today all Naruto could draw was Itachi-sama's eyes and the vibrator and chains, he felt a hot breath on his neck and looked up and his face become tomato red Jiraya-sensei was standing right behind him looking at the painting with a perverted smile on his face.

"I think that I will take that drawing Naru-chan and you will have to step outside the class room while I go and fetch Itachi-san".

Naruto felt his face go from red to pale white. But he did step outside the classroom awaiting his doom.

Line

Naruto felt his blood run cold when he saw the look Itachi-sama gave him, "Uzumaki-san I think we need to have a talk you and me." Naruto shivered omg Itachi was pissed.

Naruto walked behind Itachi-sama in silence, he was too scared to talk. When they finally reached Itachi's classroom Naruto was roughly pushed inside. "Slut, you could have revealed our secret, do you want me to lose my job whore?" Itachi's voice were controlled and lacked any emotion witch only shoved how really angry he was. "No master I promise I just didn't think, Master please forgive me" Naruto pleaded.

A hard slap to his cheek shut the blond boy up, he looked up at his master with teary eyes, "my little pet, you really should not speak right now I am quit pissed with you so I have to punish you before our double class begin." Naruto could only nod to scared to talk again, "good, strip and bend over my desk. " Naruto striped fast and bend over Itachi's desk, "mm nice view pet, show me your ass more." Naruto raised his ass a bit more and felt a hard slap on his bottom.

Itachi continued to slap Naruto's petit ass until it was very red and his pet had started to cry. "Turn around pet" Naruto did as he was told and stared up at his master waiting. Itachi put a cock ring around the base of the blond's cock and gave his pet a smirk that promised humiliation and pain.

"Dry your tears go to you looker and get your books get back here, you have 10 min before class starts." Naruto ran out of the classroom too his looker and did exactly like Itachi-sama had told him like the good pet he was.

Line

Itachi-sama was a monster, Naruto had been thinking this over and over again. The double class of history were a nightmare Itachi-sama had a button connected to the vibrator in his ass and his ass was still sore after the spanking, Naruto put his flushed face against the bench and gave away a quiet moan when the vibrator made him nearly come had it not been for the ring around his cock.

He felt eyes on him and looked up, Itachi was staring at him smirking nobody noticed they were suppose too read about something that Naruto had forgot, he look down in his book again and the vibrator turned up a notch. Naruto gasped and some students looked over at him but he just pretended to be very fascinated with the text in his book.

Line

Itachi were amused looking at his pet while he pressed the button on and of low and high, his pet was very uncomfortable and his sore ass did not help, Itachi chuckled on the inside mm he wanted to fuck his little pet. He was going to do so after he had given him detention.

The time moved very slowly, but he had something to entertain himself with in the meantime he would never get tired watching Naruto blush in public.

Line

There were only 5 minutes left of the class and Naruto watched the time with longing eyes, when the bell rang Itachi-sensei rose from his chair and looked at his students. "Uzumaki-san you have detention so stay behind."

Naruto did not noticed all the pity looks he got from the other students he was concentrated on the buzzing in his ass. When they were alone Itachi turned to Naruto with an evil smirk and beckoned him forward, Naruto Nearly run over and kneeled on the floor in front of his master he really wanted to come. "You want to come, slut?" Itachi asked his pet, "Yes please master I have learned my lesion I will be a good pet now, just let me come master and then please fuck me." Itachi laughed softly "you have a dirty mouth my little fox, I have no patience for foreplay so bend over my desk and separate so I can watch your little hole that wants to be fucked."

Naruto did as he was told to horny to care wanted to be fucked and he wanted to come. Naruto felt smooth hands on his ass and he waited, Itachi removed the vibrator slowly from his ass and put it in Naruto's mouth he gave the blond a 'be silent' look.

After that ministration he roughly inserted himself in that tight heat, Itachi really was impatience so he fucked the blond fast and hard, he teased Naruto's cock while he fucked the brains out of him. Itachi took of the cock ring so they came at the same time.

"Hmm, that was nice pet" Itachi looked down on the blond bend over his desk. "Yes Itachi-sama it was." Naruto and Itachi started to clean up the desk this was not the first time that desk had been used for this kind of activity.

Line

**Done! ** **Now I am happy with this fic and I will probably write some other paring for Naru-chan. **


End file.
